Musical instrument have long been used in the interaction of people with disabilities (physical, mental and both). They are known to have a wide range of therapeutic, training and communication-skill uses. Of particular interest is the interaction, therapeutic and communication-building progress made through music therapy with autistic children.
Unfortunately, the same disabilities requiring the treatment, severely hinder the subject's ability to control the sound/music generating instrument, as traditional music instruments require a high degree of physical control and dexterity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a controlled musical device adapted for fine motor skills therapy, communication therapy, sensory integration, coordination, rehabilitation of palm and other body parts and other music-related training activities.